The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and computer programs.
Recently, video display apparatuses for displaying images (three-dimensional (3D) images) that allow users to perceive images three-dimensionally have been released and are coming into widespread use (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-210712). Apparatuses configured to display 3D images are not restricted to television receivers and video display apparatuses. Some personal computers are also able to display 3D images.
Among applications operating on a personal computer, some applications enable a user to generate content including 3D images. By use of such an application, the user is able to generate content and views the content with a predetermined method so as to perceive images included in the content as 3D images.